


Kingdom Hearts featuring Oikawa Tooru

by wickedgamesoyaoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedgamesoyaoya/pseuds/wickedgamesoyaoya
Summary: When Oikawa came home with an antique copy of the popular game Kingdom Hearts, you did not think much of it. You certainly did not think you would end up inside of the game, living out the classic story of Snow White.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Kingdom Hearts featuring Oikawa Tooru

Disney films are known for crafting films that eloquently capture the journey of their troubled protagonists. Each film contains a valuable lesson that is introduced to socialize small children on the attitudes and behaviours that are expected of them. But even adults find enjoyment in these films, from the musical numbers to the persuasive villains, Disney films provide enjoyment for all age groups.

While you did not mind Disney films yourself, **_you had never thought you would be caught inside of one._**

Five minutes ago, Oikawa Tooru had burst through the front door holding an antique gaming system along with a disk labeled “Kingdom Hearts.” The setter was practically bouncing on the spot in excitement, begging you to indulge him for an hour. At the time, there were no signs of risk – watching your boyfriend play videogames wasn’t exactly dangerous.

_Unfortunately, the signs arrived far too late_. When you awoke to seven unfamiliar faces peering down at you.

“Oh good! She’s awake!” The cheerful one exclaimed, while the others gasped in unison. “Is she going to be okay, Doc?”

As the short men conversed amongst each other, your eyelids twitched before falling into a squint. It had been awhile since you watched the classics, but the strange characters huddled around you provided you with enough information to make an educated guess. _Somehow, just…somehow… you were –_

“ ** _Snow white_** , are you feeling okay?” The sleepy dwarf rubbed his balled-up fist against his eyes, fighting the wave of exhaustion that hovered over him.

**_What the hell did your boyfriend get you into?_ **

“I guess so.” How okay could you be stuck in a film made in the 1930’s?

The experience would be slightly more bearable if your beloved boyfriend was also stuck inside of the game. Maybe you desired his company – or maybe you simply wanted him to suffer with you too. But even if he was brought into the fantasy world, the prince only arrives at the end of this story, and so he would be utterly useless.

Pressing your palms against the wooden floorboard, you brought yourself to your feet, before dusting the fabric of your skirt. Despite being forced into the role of a fourteen-year-old with barely drawn features, it seemed that physically you were still you. In effort to confirm your suspicions, a glance was stolen in the polished plates set out to dry. How fitting that out of every portion of the cottage you spawned in the damn kitchen.

“Why are you making that face? You look like grumpy.” The one labelled happy broke into a jolly chuckle, clutching his stomach in the process.

“You know, girls aren’t always going to be soft and beautiful. Sometimes they’re cold, angry and mean.” Why were you trying to enlighten a fictional character? Honestly, you had no idea. But if you were going to be stuck in here until the villain arrived, it would be on your terms.

“Do you mean like the Queen? But we know that.” This time it was Bashful who responded, with a little flutter of his eyelids. The child like innocence washing upon his features was shared with his brothers – even Grumpy’s usual frown was dismantled.

It slowly dawned on you that there was no way you could take our irritation out on them, even if they were fictional characters.

A noisy groan was exhaled as you dragged a palm down your face, attempting to recollect your thoughts. When your hand returned to your side, you gave the brothers a small nod of agreement.

“Right, yeah. Like the Queen.”

* * *

The tasks allocated to the princess Snow White were exhausting, and with the dwarfs watching your every move, slacking was not an option. And when the brothers announced their departure, you almost let out a small cheer. Though the sound was masked with an artificial cough when Grumpy raised a brow, questioning your strange behaviour.

The number of questions floating around your head had doubled since your arrival. First, why the hell were these characters so perceptive? Second, did you have to technically die in order to “win” the game? Third, did you have any other clothes you could wear? Because your current dress, the signature piece, was now coated in cobwebs, sweat and dust.

With no avenue to receive the answers to your questions, the only choice available was to wait for your fictional stepmother to come poison you. Collapsing onto the single sized bed, you pressed your face against the firm pillow, causing the fabric to dilute the strength of the squeals escaping you. 

Why couldn’t you have fallen into a different fairy-tale? One where the princess was not a damsel in distress, requiring saving from not one but two men.

Another set of squeals were about to destroy your esophagus when the sound of someone approaching the cottage forced you into silence. Adrenaline led you to shoot up from the bed and scramble to your feet as the uninvited visitor called out once more. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

It came as no surprise that the voice belonged to an elderly woman, whose presence was mostly concealed under a black cloak. Her small face was framed by the kitchen window, but you knew she was seeking entry into the house.

“How can I help you?” Did you mean to assume a customer service voice? No. Did it happen anyway? Yes.

Thankfully, the strange edge to your voice did not alarm the villain, who began mumbling some excuses about selling apples. You knew in order for the story to progress you would have to allow her access to the cottage. Sinking your teeth into your bottom lip, you ripped at the first layer, contemplating whether you could trust your idiotic prince charming to come wake you if you did accept the poison.

Bitterly, you vowed to haunt your boyfriend for all of eternity if he failed to revive you with true loves kiss.

Swallowing the stream of curses threatening to depart, your fingers tugged open the front door to reveal the disguised villain and the bright red apple that sat at the top of her basket. A grin of satisfaction crept upon her dry lips, it seemed she was about to vocalize her gratitude. But due to the unexpected emergence of a third character, the words never escaped her mouth.

“Y/n! Don’t you dare eat that apple!”

The series of events that followed did not immediately register. How could it when fifty percent of your mind was simply exploding at the sight of your boyfriend in a prince’s costume. Oikawa Tooru swept into the scene heroically, wielding a bag of coins instead of the weapon hung against his belt. Your stepmother, bewildered by the sudden appearance of the prince, turned to face him, only to be knocked unconscious with a sack of gold. 

“What the fuck.” Your stare travelled from the limp body at your feet to the prince standing ahead of you. His sun kissed skin did not match the dull colours that painted the background around him. Oikawa Tooru was far too bright for a world with little colour. Yet there he was, disturbing the classic fairy-tale to save you from death itself.

“Shh, baby. We’re in a G rated cartoon, you can’t swear.” Oikawa lowered the bag of coins onto the ground, before opening his arms for you. His fingers wiggled you forward, as the corners of his mouth quirked up.

“Tooru, you have so much explaining to do.” Stepping over the unconscious witch, you entered your boyfriend’s embrace, allowing your hands to explore the unusual attire with a sigh. 

“I don’t think the answers you’re looking for are on me physically, y/n.” Oikawa squished you against him, finding relief for the first time since he entered the game.

His teasing statement was responded to with a low grunt.

“Shut up, I’ve had a long day. Let me enjoy this.”

* * *

After debating on how to approach the situation, you agreed to keep your stepmother tied up against a chair with her mouth covered, in case she sought to cast a verbal curse. The task wore out your boyfriend, who was now leaning against you, with an arm snug against your waist. The two of you were sat on your bed, discussing how to finish the game while keeping an eye on the villain who was situated in front of you.

“The dwarfs are going to be back soon, babe.” Absentmindedly your fingers caressed his jawline, an action that seemed to ease the male. “We need a plan.”

“Let’s get married.” Oikawa exhaled the suggestion, leaning into your touch.

“Tooru, be serious.” Casting your attention briefly away from the wicked witch in front of you to your boyfriend, worry furrowed your brows. “What’s going on with you? Why are you so tired?” As a professional volleyball player, he was usually bursting with energy. It was unlike him to be spent after engaging in a minor activity.

“I wonder if this is a consequence of breaking the rules…” He knew there would be some repercussions for seeking you out earlier. It was never his task to save you this early, but he didn’t care. He refused to watch you poison yourself, especially when he was unsure whether the game would comply with the original story. What if you never woke up? He would rather bear the ramifications of disobeying the rules than lose you. “But I do think we can finish the game if we get married. That’s how all Disney films end.” The invisible force lingering above his eyelids forced them shut as the explanation fell from his lips.

“Hey, baby. Stay awake.” Instead of continuing to sooth him with your touch, you began tugging on his cheek. The action prompted a faint smile to form on his mouth. “So what you’re saying is we skip the whole film and get to the happy ending?” The last thing you needed was for Oikawa to fall victim to the curse. But the matter was no longer in your hands. All you could do was figure out how to beat the game.

“Mhmm.” The setter hummed out, his grip around you loosening.

Anxiety immediately flooded your chest – you needed to do something to keep him up.

“Oikawa fucking Tooru if you fall asleep, I will go on national television and tell the world that Kageyama is the best setter!”

The declaration earned you a gentle whine, and soon the brunette was awake, shifting his weight off of you and onto his palms.

“So cold, y/n. How are you going to break my heart right before we get married?”

“Married? Are you getting married Snow White?” The question was followed by a sneeze. The dwarf rubbed at his nose, and when his eyes found your prisoner alarm molded his features. “Why is there an old lady tied up in front of you?”

It seemed your little friends returned earlier than expected.

“Okay I know this seems bad, but I need you guys to hear me out, okay?”

* * *

Surprisingly, the dwarfs accepted your explanations without much hesitation. They were all eerily receptive to the idea of marriage, and once they learned the identity of your prisoner, they thanked Oikawa for protecting you. Your prince in his drowsy state, waved off their gratitude with a lopsided grin. By now, you were able to notice that every thirty minutes, the presence of the curse became stronger.

“Happy, I need you to keep Charming up. The rest of you… There’s no easy way to say this. But we’ve got an hour to put together a wedding.” As you smacked your palms together with an intake of breath, the dwarfs broke into determined beams, with Happy providing you a thumbs up motion.

**_It wouldn’t be easy, but maybe you could pull this off_**.

The following hour slipped on by, with each individual working diligently on their assigned task. Happy had a spray bottle containing juice that he would use to keep the dozing prince from falling into an eternal slumber. Within twenty minutes Oikawa was completely drenched in the sugary liquid, but the timing could not have been better. Doc had miraculously completed his finishing touches on the prince’s wedding ensemble. With Doc and Happy focused on dressing your boyfriend, you worked with Bashful and Grumpy on decorating the makeshift wedding venue. The remaining dwarfs were allocated a secret mission, one that would serve as your backup plan if the wedding did not work.

“Y/n, how am I going to protect you if I fall asleep?” Oikawa could barely keep his eyelids from pinching shut, and standing without support was no longer an option. Even at the alter, he required the assistance of Bashful to keep from collapsing onto the floor.

“I don’t need you to protect me, idiot. Just stay awake long enough to marry me, okay?” A concoction of negative emotions laced into your bloodstream as you sunk your fingers into the bunched stems of your bouquet. When you imagined marrying your boyfriend, the image in front of you was never what you expected. But you didn’t care that he was far too drowsy to appreciate the moment. You just needed him to stay awake a little longer. “Doc, lets just skip to the ending, hm?”

“No wait. I need to say something.” Sluggishly, the setter raised a hand, demanding the attention be directed to him.

“Don’t you dare try to give your vows. We don’t have the time for this!” Inside your chest panic gripped your heart – why the hell would he do this? How foolish could he be?

“I need you to know I love you, y/n. **_And I promise to love you until my last breath_**.” Despite his weakened state, Oikawa offered you a final grin. The sight stole the single strain of patience you were clinging onto to for the last fifteen minutes.

“Shut up! This is a damn Disney film, why the hell is it so depressing!?” Mortified, you threw the bouquet away. “Just say I do you idiot and let me kiss you!”

But before Doc could restart the ceremony, the moment you were awaiting had arrived. Smoke engulfed the ground below adding to the theatrical arrival of the evil queen herself.

“What do we have here? A wedding? Did you really think I would allow this, Snow White?” An malicious laugh accompanied her threat, though it was wasted on you. She expected horror to strike the hearts of those present, but instead she was met with a sigh of relief.

“Oh my God! Finally!” Screeching out your words, you lifted the skirt of your dress, and stepped away from the alter. “Commence operation taste of your own medicine!”

After issuing a nod of confirmation, Dopey triggered the trap that was set for the queen. A rope caught the woman’s feet, eliminating her balance and forcing her to fall onto her back. As she tried to recollect herself, Sneezy and Sleepy pinned her arm’s down. It had never occurred to the queen that you would have prepared for her arrival.

“You… you were waiting for me!?” Queen Grimhilde thrashed, attempting to break free. Her eyes were locked on yours, with disbelief flashing within them.

“Listen, lady. You messed with the wrong damsel.” Rolling your eyes, you removed an apple piece from a pocket sewn into the side of your skirt. Kneeling down, with one hand you squished her cheeks, forcing her mouth to accept the fruit. “Night night, mother.” Dropping the apple slice into her mouth, you raised from the ground, watching her forcefully chew.

Since there was only remedy for the curse, you doubted she would be tormenting anyone anytime soon. Ah, _if only there was someone out there who loved her_ –

“Snow White! The prince!” Doc’s voice pierced through your thoughts, guiding your concentration back to the alter. Despite defeating the villainess, Oikawa remined under the control of the curse. Even with the supportive nudges from Bashful, the setter no longer had the will to fight the heaviness weighing on him.

“You idiot! Don’t you dare fall asleep!”

Seconds before the brunette lost consciousness, you caught the edges of his jacket, drawing him towards you into a kiss.

* * *

This time when your eyelids peeled open, you found Oikawa staring at you, concern shinning in his caramel irises. 

“Please don’t tell me I just hallucinated that whole thing.” Rubbing at your temples with two fingers on either side, you sat up to observe the familiar space. You were back in your apartment, but for some reason, you were on the floor, in Oikawa’s arms.

“You saved us, y/n.” Burying his face in the crook of your neck, he kept you close against him. The setter awoke a few minutes before you, and those were the worst three minutes of his life. If the entire experience taught him anything, it was that he could never live in a world without you.

“Why are you the one trembling when I was the one who almost lost you?” The tips of your fingers brushed against the back of his neck as you soaked in the warmth that his body emitted.

“Don’t tease me. I love you a lot, y/n.” The declaration of love was conveyed with a sniffle.

“I know, idiot. I love you too.” Blowing out a heavy breath, you moved one hand to pat his back supportively. “But can you please let me go so I can destroy that damn demon game?”

A half-hearted laugh spilled from his lips as his gaze followed yours to the game system that caused the entire mess.

“Yeah, we should probably get rid of that.”

* * *

**A/N: I hope ya'll liked this!**


End file.
